Jäinen ikkuna on kylmä
by MirkaKaroliina
Summary: "Lämpötila huoneessani laskee jokaisen sydämenlyöntini mukana ja seinille alkaa muodostua jäisiä kuvioita."


**This is what happens when I decide to try writing something in my own language.**

**En oo kirjottanu mitään suomeks todella pitkään aikaan eli laatu on varmaan sen mukasta :D Ja ei tätä varmaan kukaan edes lue, mutta päätin nyt silti laittaa tän tänne.**

* * *

Ikkunan lasi on kylmä.

Sormeni kulkevat sitä pitkin jättäen lasiin jäisien lumihiutaleiden kuvia. Ne kasvavat kosketuksestani ja pian ikkunan pinta on niin jäässä, ettei ulos näe. Nostan sormeni ja yritän pyyhkiä jään pois kädelläni. Pieni määrä jäätä irtoaa ikkunan lasista ja putoaa syliini.

Istun ikkunalaudalla tuijottaen ulos. Käteni ovat kietoutuneet polvieni ympärille ja sormeni leikkivät mekkoni helmalla. Ulkona lumi leijailee maahan hiljaa ja tuntuu kuin missään ei olisi ketään. Maa on valkoinen kaikesta lumesta ja kauempana linnan pihamaalla näen sisareni rakentaman lumiukon seisovan ypöyksin.

Huoneessani on hiljaista. Kuulen vain isoisäni vanhan kaappikellon lyönnit ja näen viisareiden lähestyvän keskiyötä. Hän lupasi tulla silloin.

Käännän katseeni takaisin ikkunaan. Äsken loihtimani jää on sulanut ja vesi valuu lasia pitkin ikkunalaudalle. Kosketan yhtä pisaraa ja se jäätyy taas. Hymyilen ja jäädytän toisenkin. Kohta hän on taas täällä, eikä minun tarvitse enää odottaa. Kuukausi ilman häntä on liikaa. Aivan liikaa.

Huokaisen ja nostan katseeni taivaalle. Tähdet loistavat pimeässä ja pian löydän niiden joukosta Otavan. Se on ensimmäinen tähtikuvio, jonka isäni opetti minulle ja siksi ensimmäinen, jonka aina taivaalla näen. Se osoittaa suunnan pohjoiseen ja sieltä hän on tänään tulossa.

Pudistan päätäni ja naurahdan kevyesti. Olen ollut valveilla aamusta asti ja istunut ikkunalaudalla melkein koko päivän ja vain hänen takiaan. Anna kävi aiemmin huoneessani, mutta poistui, kun tajusi, ettei minulla ollut aikomustakaan nousta ikkunalaudalta. Mutisi lähtiessään jotain, mutta olin jo siirtänyt ajatukseni takaisin häneen.

Katsahdan kelloon ja näen sen olevan muutamaa minuuttia vaille kaksitoista. Nousen ylös ikkunalaudalta ja kävelen pimeän huoneen poikki kellon luokse. Lämpötila huoneessani laskee jokaisen sydämenlyöntini mukana ja seinille alkaa muodostua jäisiä kuvioita. Yleensä olisin huolissani, mutta nyt kaikki on toisin.

Yhtäkkiä kaappikello lyö ensimmäiset lyönnit ja säpsähdän. On keskiyö!

Kiiruhdan parvekkeen ovea kohti ja melkein kompastun omaan helmaani. Onneksi saan pidettyä tasapainoni ja pääsen ovelle kaatumatta. Avaan oven ja se narisee jäisenä ihan kuin vastustaen yritystäni päästä ulos.

Kylmä ilma lyö kasvojani, kun astun parvekkeelle ja korkokenkäni jättävät lumeen jäiset jalanjäljet kävellessäni kaiteen luokse. Lunta sataa edelleen hiljalleen ja pieni tuulenvire heilauttaa hiukseni naamalleni. Sujautan ne kädelläni takaisin korvani taakse ja nojaan kaiteeseen. Se jäätyy lisää kosketuksestani, mutta en edes vilkaise sitä. Katseeni on taivaalla, josta odotan hänen tulevan.

Kuulen hiljaa kellon lyövän viimeiset lyönnit huoneessani ja hengitän syvään. Hän on varmasti tulossa. Hän sanoi niin itse.

Hetken on aivan hiljaista. Edes tuuli ei humise korvissani, kun odotan. Viimein tuuli iskee selkääni ja heiluttaa mekkoni helmaa. Tiedän hänen tulleen.

Käännyn ympäri niin nopeasti, että melkein liukastun parvekkeen jäisellä lattialla. Hän seisoo muutaman metrin päässä ja pudistaa kädellään lunta hiuksistaan pidellen toisessa kädessään sauvaa, joka on myös lumen peitossa. Hänen hopeiset hiuksensa loistavat pienessä kuunvalossa ja hymyilen niin, että suupieliini sattuu.

Hän näkee kaiken ja virnistää minulle tavalla, jota en ikinä voisi unohtaa. Ei kestä kuin muutama sekunti ja olen juossut nuo muutamat metrit hänen luokseen. Kiedon käteni hänen ympärilleen ja hengitän tuota tuttua talven ja lumihiutaleiden tuoksua. Hänen sormensa leikkivät hiuksillani ja hän pitää minua lähellään.

"Jack?" mumisen hänen paitaansa.

"Mitä?" hän kysyy ja nostan katseeni katsoakseni häntä suoraan silmiin.

"Älä enää _ikinä_ jätä minua tänne kuukaudeksi."


End file.
